Summer Bay Sunsets
by xBaby Gx
Summary: This story contains some coarse language and adult themes later in the story.


**This is a story about Pippa (Sally's baby) as a teenager. She and Hayley's baby Noah share a special bond. **

Pippa walked along the beach, her long sun-streaked hair whipped her in the face as the wind swirled up sand around her. She was holding a pair of pale pink thongs in her left hands while using her right to try and keep her hair from her mouth. She sat down with her chin resting on her knees. She missed her dad so much. He had died many years previously from cancer but she still didn't get over the fact that her mother had moved on and was dating again. A shuffle in the sand made her look up and she saw Noah. He was a familiar sight. He seemed to follow her around like a lost puppy. He had always been a moderately attractive boy and Pippa remembered being about three years old, sitting on the couch with her dad holding the baby Noah up to her face and babbling to him in baby language. Noah sat down next to her and looked at her inquisitively.

"You miss your dad don't you?" Noah said quietly.  
Pippa stared at him with a look of confusion mixed with a quiet sense of confidence.

"You don't know what I feel Noah!" Pippa snapped standing do suddenly that Noah jumped back in surprise.

"I didn't mean to-"Noah started, but Pippa cut him off.

"Noah you don't know the first thing about what I'm going through so BUTT OUT!" Pippa screamed.

She picked up her shoes and started to run, her defiant chin jutted out and as she ran her hair became more tangled and knotted in her face than ever before but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get away from that wretched Noah and his fake caring looks.

"Then she just screamed at me and ran away!" Noah said, his lower lip trembling.

"Oh mate, don't go to hard on yourself! Girls won't be able to resist the Hunter charm!"

Noah was sitting and talking to his dad Scott in the juice bar named after his mums late husband who was also named Noah. Noah smiled at his dad and looked thoughtful. His surfer looks were crinkled in consideration.

"That's it!" Noah exclaimed jumping to his feet.

He jumped up and ran out of the juice bar. Scott looked at his son's feet disappearing through the door and just smiled secretly.

Pippa was sitting on the couch at home twisting her blonde hair around her pinky finger. Her mother was in the kitchen with Josh. You guessed it Josh West. That evil, conniving, weasel of a man who tried to put a freeway through Summer Bay. Sally's home town had been put in jeopardy by the man and yet she still dated him. Pippa never understood why and possibly never would.

"Mum, I'm going for a walk."

Pippa knew her mother wasn't listening but she didn't care. Ever since Josh had came into their lives everything was messed up.

Noah sat in his own house putting the finishing touches on a poster he had made. It was all the pictures that Pippa had taken of Summer Bay and its inhabitants. There were pictures of Pippa and her ex-boyfriend VJ. They were both friends though so Noah thought it was safe to put those pictures on the poster. Noah had also put pictures of Ric and Cassie, Pippa's foster brother and sister who were also in a very happy relationship. He had pictures of his mother and father, VJ's mum and dad; Leah and Dan and a few pictures of himself and Pippa. The heading at the top said 'Pippa, this is your life!' He knew Pippa wasn't feeling that great these days and she needed some help. He grabbed his mobile phone and text messaged writing:

'Pip, come ova plz. V. Important. Noah'

Pippa stood on boat dock, leaning against the railings with tears in her eyes. Her phone beeped and she considered ignoring the message but it could be something important. It was from Noah. Her heart gave an in-voluntary leap. Pippa thought questioningly to herself about why her heart was leaping and jumping whenever someone mentioned Noah. It was impossible that she liked him. He was just too annoying. But Noah's message told her to come over to his house. She decided to go. It might be a way to be alone with him. No, she thought, cursing herself in her head. It was just a friendship thing. She was just becoming better friends with Noah. She wiped the tears from her eyes; put her mobile back in her pocket and straightened up. She started walking in the general direction of Noah's house.

Noah sat on his couch, smoothing out his clothes and scuffing his shoes. He heard footsteps outside and his heart skipped a beat. The doorbell rang and Noah jumped up and ripped open the door. He saw Pippa, her hair blowing back in the wind looking exactly like an angel.

"Come in!" He said breathlessly.  
Pippa strode past him and sat on the couch. He smoothed his clothes down again and sat down next to her.

"Why did you make me come here?" Pippa asked in an uninterested voice.

"I had something to give you Pip." He said.

Noah reached under the couch and pulled out the poster. Pippa's face lit up with surprise and joy. She grabs Noah in a passionate hug. He hugs her back and when they separate Noah looked into Pippa's gorgeous eyes. He leaned in and was about an inch away from her face when she turned away.

"No, Noah we're moving too fast, sorry."

She turned and walked out, slamming the door behind her.


End file.
